


Cuentos en español

by Bookworm__4__Life



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, embarazada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm__4__Life/pseuds/Bookworm__4__Life
Summary: Quería leer una historia de feysand en español, y encontré que no hay una cuento en español. Esto son algunas cuentos que no son connectados.I wanted to read a feysand story in spanish and I discovered that there isn't one, this is a bunch of one shots.





	Cuentos en español

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor ser patiente con me, español es mi lenguaje segundo.

-¡Rhys!- Es el tercer ves que llamaré a mi pareja. Tengo algo que quiero dicir a él.

-¿que quieres?- Rhys pregunte, acercando me. Para de caminar casi 1 metro de mi. Las narinas dilatarse. - Feyre, no, no puedes ser, tu olor... cambié, estas?- Los palabras que el esta diciendo no tengan sentido, pero entiendo que el es tratando de dicir. 

-Sí Rhys, soy embarazada.- en menos de un minuto él es abrazando me, y siento algo mojado en mi hombro.

-Voy a, voy a ser una papá- Lloré Rhys. 

-Si-

no movimos de esta position para que podría ser minutos, o horas. Pero unas golpes en la puerta rompe el momento.

-¡¿Hay, que es pasando ayi?!- Es cassian. Una gruñido escapa Rhysand. Pero Cassian entro todavia.

-¡Fuera de aqui!- Grita Rhys -Ahora-

-Hay Rhys, Cassian es una amigo, no quiera causar daño- Trato de calmar a Rhys pero no es suficiente. Él grueña otra vez. - Si tu no pares de hacer eso puedes dormir en el piso.

Una sonrisa appare en la cara de Rhysand. -¿Es eso una desafio?- 

-Una promesa- Y con eso caminé asta puerta y alegado no oír el pelea pasando en el cuarto


End file.
